Silent Tears
by Hyperpegasi
Summary: Nokori finds herself several years in the past, chased by none other than Hitsugaya! Will she get back to her own time? Or will she be forced to reveal her identity as . . . You'll have to read to find out! R&R!


Hi folks! Hyperpegasi here with, _LE GASP!_ A Bleach oneshot. No pairing, just a random idea that wanted put on paper. Er, not exactly, but you get the point. Enjoy please!

Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo. Nokori and her zanpakto Anui belong to me.

-0-0-

"Cry, Anui!" Her released zanpakto swirled around her, concealing her with a spiral of tiny salt-water particles. As it disappeared, so did the girl.

"She has a zanpakto! She's a shinigami?! Don't let her get away! Wait, where is she?! Where did she go! She released her zanpakto! I don't sense her reiatsu anymore! We have to find her!" The sound of many shinigami bickering (loudly, lol) as their footsteps boomed over her hiding place made Nokori press herself tighter into the corner of the tiny, unoccupied shack she was hiding in. Not that she didn't have faith in Anui to keep her hidden, but there were a captain and vice-captain looking for her. And she couldn't, under any circumstances, allow them to find her.

It was that stupid white haired captain's fault. If the baka hadn't tried to . . . UGHHH!! The jerk didn't know when to back off. Baka midget. She shook her head, the details of the earlier encounter fresh on her mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Flashback_

Toushirou Hitsugaya, captain of the 10 squad, was very annoyed. His squad had been dispatched to the lower reaches of the Rukon District to look for spirits with any level of reitsu. Genryuusai (?) (The old captain commander guy in charge of everybody else) was adamant that more shinigami must be trained in preparation for the Winter War. So a reluctant Hitsugaya was sent, and he was NOT happy about it. So far they hadn't _any _trace of reiatsu whatsoever. The white haired captain was almost ready to pull back when a blast of reiatsu shook the air. It was so sudden that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were momentarily stunned. Shaking it off, the child prodigy ordered his squad forward, towards the sudden and rather strange reiatsu.

Nokori stumbled through the wormhole, clutching her zanpakto, Anui, close to her side. She looked around. The Rukon District seemed a lot different in this time period. . . Her clothes were commonplace enough to fit in though, and she hid Anui under her cloak. She wandered around, taking in the sights.

She wasn't paying attention, and accidentally ran into a small boy. She did a double take. He was wearing a captain's white overcoat, apparently leading a squad, and holding a reiatsu detector orb. Crap. After helping him up, she tried to leave. However, he stopped her. "I've been sensing a strong reiatsu from this area, and it seems to be originating from you. I need you to put your hands on this orb so we can measure your reiatsu." Nokori started to back away, holding her hands in front of her. "I don't know that that's such a great idea. I need to go anyway; I'll just get out of your hair."

Toushiro frowned at her blatant disobedience. He held the globe forward. "Touch it!" He commanded. She responded by putting both hands behind her back and backing away a little faster. "I _seriously _don't think that's a good idea!" With that, she turned and fled, pulling Anui out in front of her. She had a head start, and she intended to use it to her advantage. She jumped atop the roof of the nearest building and continued that way. The whole squad was in pursuit behind her. She saw a building that could hide her, so she unsheathed Anui and sent it into it's released form. Tear-drops formed a cyclone around her as she made her way, now invisible, down into the shed. The shinigami, loud bastards, made a great deal of noise as they came to the conclusion that she was a rogue shinigami.

_End Flashback_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nokori wasn't worried about the shinigami traipsing across the roof tops looking for her. No, the ones she was worried about were the tiny captain and his buxom second in command. Even with Anui's powers of concealment, she was only a half trained substitute shinigami now. She supposed she took after her father in that respect. She was often told how many fights he got himself into that he barely got out of alive . . . She had raw power, but no idea how to use it, (another thing she had in common with her father). He would be angry when he found out she used a time portal (courtesy of Mr. Hat-and-Clogs), but she pushed that thought from her mind.

The nearby sound of the grumpy little captains voice was enough to make her heart stop. That sound alone reminded her she had dropped the spell concealing her reiatsu. The captain was drawing closer, and she didn't have time to re-conceal it now. Still invisible, courtesy of Anui, she tried to sneak farther into the shed, only to be faced with a dead end.

"Captain!" Crap. The strawberry blonde's voice was to close for comfort. Even worse was the swishing noise that alerted her to the captain's flash step. About to admit defeat, she felt the the tug that signified her return portal would soon be opening. Confidence boosted, she pulled her zanpakto out of it's released state and returned Anui to her sheath. Turning, Nokori prepared to face the captain. He wasn't even breathing hard after the chase. His voice was strong as he quirked a brow and asked her the question she had been forbidden to answer.

"Just who are you?" Nokori smiled, for at just that moment her return ticket appeared on the wall just above her. With jaunty wave, she jumped and landed on the very edge, pausing to turn and say to Hitsugaya, "I had fun, Toushirou." She laughed outright at his stunned expression as she tumbled back into her time.

Right at the feet of one very angry strawberry. Ichigo Kurosaki glared down at her with all the force of an impending hurricane.

Nokori smiled guiltily. "Oh, hi. . .Daddy."

-0-0-

This idea was bothering me so . . . -shrug- I hope you liked it, for all it's worth. If I spelled anything wrong, I'm sorry. Review please!


End file.
